Aelia
She is a first generation puppy and belongs to skyetheflypup. She is in Fanon tundra. Note:if you want to make a puppy related to it, just ask the most likely say yes. She is kind and caring, is very intelligent and loves to play with children and young puppies, which often meant to be rude, but actually in the background is very careful, very peaceful and quiet, but sometimes you can not have patience at all, she loves to go on a trip with his family, but gets very nervous with strangers. At first he was very shy with their owners because their previous owners were abusive and always mistreated because he was very weak due to the blows he gave was death. Then, when the new family member arrives began to have a protective effect and began to be sociable, he liked the baby and the owners were very happy that Aelia has come out of his shell. When he became an adult who was very sociable and patience was limited, but always tolerated his little owner to pull an ear, demasido also protective of him and the people he loves and always be defensive if someone mistreats. After a few owners, while Aelia found a German shepherd puppy, Aelia at first he did not like porue was very small and could harm the baby, but after a while the puppy saved the child of a dog more large Aelia started to get along with him and began to treat him like a younger brother. She is an Australian Shepherd various colors. Mouth, chest, abdomen and fingers of the four legs are white, the tip of the tail, ear tips, the tips of the strands of the head and a half in the four legs are black, his eyes are blue, the rest of its coat is dark reddish color, the nose is black and has white triangles necklace and red triangles. Aelia was born on the outskirts of the Bay of adventure on a farm of his parents were very loving with her and her brothers, cuano were old enough to adopt them, Aelia was with a family who abused her was at the point of death but had enough to escape energy, a few days after a family found their search for food in a trash can, the family took her home and is not fully recovered, but was very shy with them because of bad experiences he has had with his previous family. after a while I get a new member to the family, I get the baby, Aelia began to love him and became more sociable and began to protect him from anything and does not like it when it hurts. a few months down the road to his family found a puppy on the street and is very severe with him when the baby arrived, but then began to appreciate and now treats him like a younger brother. Stories by me: The stories of others: collabs: Female voice: Puppy: Alyssa Milano / voice Angela in Lady and the Tramp 2. Teen: Lacey Chabert / voice Aleu in Balto 2. Adult: Kath Soucie / 101 Dalmatians 2 Perdita voice. *Neglect and abuse, this is the greatest fear of Aelia and I had a bad experience with them. *Replacement, this is the second fear of Aelia why it was so severe with the new puppy. Coming soon. Coming soon. *His birthday is August 25 *She is in love with Murphy and later married. Coming soon. SAM 2887.jpg|Aelia as a puppy. SAM 2902.jpg|Murphy flirting with Aelia she likes when he flirts with her. SAM 2901.jpg|Aelia and Murphy in adolescence. Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Dogs Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Pups Category:Animals Category:Present gen pups Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Girl Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Tundraverse Characters